


[Podfic] Breaking and Entering Is a Serious Offense

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Handcuffs, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay, canon compliant underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metal of the handcuffs glints tauntingly at him in the light of the kitchen. He has a brief insight that his dad must have forgotten them on his way out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Breaking and Entering Is a Serious Offense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking and Entering Is a Serious Offense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827556) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



> This is one of five works I recorded as a pinch hit for ITPE 2014, all of which have the "theme" of bottom!Derek and showcase one (or more) of the kinks on my recipients list of favorite kinks/tropes.

**Length** : 750 words / 6 m  
 **Size** : 5 mb  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Kink/trope showcased** : bottom!Derek, bondage

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/omn795lthfr2gnf/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Breaking_and_Entering.mp3)


End file.
